


The Drowning

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Series: the poet and the criminal [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He responds, and Jehan's gentle eyes fall shut hiding the tears in otherwise shining eyes. They both know how short their future together will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drowning

Beams of sunlight found their way through an open window, enlightening the room, as the gentle breeze gets caught in the curtains. Deceptive silence, nothing is quiet, everything in motion. Bare skin trembles when the wind blows over it. Finally getting caught in curls falling down a tender back, a picture full of gentleness -a mirage.  
A gloved hand moves over the warm skin under gentle fingertips. A throaty laugh, a blink and panting, a head thrown back. Fingernails cling firmly to the sheets, as the bare neck is -all too gladly- being presented. Asking, but no pleading. 

The hand closes playfully around the neck, leather on bare skin, then wanders to the hair. Grasping it, the head is pulled up. Revealing dilated pupils, eyes almost black. Gentle lips wander down the neck and the voice is heard again. Throaty, warm, alive. Lips seal lips, thereby choking the sounds escaping them.  
Then one finally withdraws, however clings to the other, who is still lying on top of him.  
Montparnasse looks up to the one holding him down, long lashes frame the eyes. An artwork cast in flesh and blood. A hand enclosing his, the other travels to his heart. He raises his own hand, takes off the glove, then it finds the place where it belongs. The twin of his heart. Jehan smiles, almost sadly.

"I love you, now and in the future."

Finally Montparnasse sits up, the poet still on his lap. He has to be sure the heart under his palm is still beating, keeping its steady rhythm, even though he knows it does. He puts a bare hand on the poet's neck, gently brushing through strands of hair, as he pulls the other down to him. Their eyes meet again.

"As I love you, mon cœur. -Long live the future." He responds, and Jehan's gentle eyes fall shut hiding the tears in otherwise shining eyes. They both know how short their future together will be. It breaks Monparnasse's heart, but Jehan will not let down the people, the other students. A heart full of love, gentleness, but also strenght of will, therefore unable to deceive them. Not even for the sake of Montparnasse.

When Montparnasse hears his own words repeated by his beloved, he knows their hearts will not beat as one again, even before he sees the poet or hears the shot. He wants nothing more than to run, murder every single one who fired, killed his poet. He is held back and the other members of Patron-Minette drag him away. The last remaining pieces of his heart rest with his beloved, grow cold, and finally shatter, as he is forced to abandon his love, Prouvaire, his poet.

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be allowed to listen to The Weeknd, because this (now the song The Hills) once again inspired me to write something about Jehan and Montparnasse. -I hope you enjoyed reading this little story. :)


End file.
